


apologize

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Noctis and Prompto having their first fight (over something stupid like vgs?)





	apologize

\- It’s over Noctis playing through half a video game they were supposed to complete together. He at least has the decency to look apologetic when Prompto gets upset with him.

\- There’s a sort-of apology from Noctis that consists of him sticking himself to Prompto’s side until the blonde relents. He’s still cross with Noct, but he at least knows Noctis didn’t do it on purpose. 

\- Prompto gets to play through the other half without Noctis being able to pitch in, sitting comfortably on his throne (read: Noct’s lap while the prince rests his chin on Prompto’s shoulder) and slowly making his way to the bottom of a bag full of curry flavored crisps


End file.
